You're not Ally Dawson
by Withoutthedarktherearenostars
Summary: Austin Moon- the teen superstar Ally Dawson- the small town girl who happens to make new friends in high places. But as she starts her journey into stardom she changes into a person even her best friend doesn't recognise.
1. Chapter 1:This is me

**I am so sorry that I couldn't finish "You only get Three Wishes" but I just couldn't relate to it so I wasn't able to write it. This is my new story and I am dedicating it to my best friend Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01.**

**Disclaimer: I am only doing one disclaimer for the whole story so anything you see that you recognise I don't own the only person I own is Hope and Callum (my OCs)**

**Note: In my story Trish and Ally haven't met yet but Trish and Dez are on Team Austin.**

**Ally POV**

"ALLY ARE YOU CRAZY!" I winced when I heard my best friend scream at me like that.

Let's go back 30 minutes and I'll tell you what happened…

_30 minutes ago…_

_Hi! My name is Allyson Dawson most call me Ally. I am 17 and I am a songwriter; you ever those stories about those closet superstars. Yeah… that's me. I have hazel eyes and chestnut hair with amber highlights. I am normally shy but 2 weeks ago I decided to take a leap._

_You see there is a new teen sensation Austin Moon, you know him, if not you are just in denial. I thought there is only one way my songs will ever be heard, so I sent him a copy of the lyrics and sheet music to my newest song "Double Take" with an anonymous fan letter. I had just spent 30 minutes explaining why this is such a good opportunity for me to my best friend. She is not buying it…_

Present Day

"Come on Hope. Think about it, this is a great opportunity." I reasoned.

"Oh. I wasn't talking about that, I meant that you can't walk outside wearing a teal dress and red flats. Go put on the peach ones" Hope said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. That's my best friend and next door neighbour, Hope Belle, she has pretty sapphire eyes with flecks of gold and chestnut hair with electric blue tips interspersed. We have been best friends since we were six and although I am musically gifted Hope is just gifted in other things, like cooking, sewing and public speaking. We were just your average best friends we did everything together, she practically lives at my house. But what we really bond over is music, I like pop and soul, she likes country and rock. We are a complimentary fit. But we are both totally into Austin Moon, well his music; all pop stars are playboys and jerks.

"Come on. Ally I heard that Austin is doing an interview today so let's hurry to 'Missing' and we can put on the TV there." Hope yelled up the stairs.

After hurrying down the stairs (well, hurrying, falling and Hope catching me before I fell flat on my face), we ran out the door and jumped into Hope's silver Pick-Up truck which she calls "Stacy".

"So, any new hits I need to know about?" Hope said nudging me.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." I brushed off.

"So there is a new hit?"

"Ugh. Yes okay fine I have written another song."

"What is it called then?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh I'm sorry Ally the Spy."

"Shut up."

"You know I'm rig-"

"Please don't crash the car I want to get to Missing in one piece."

"*cough* Spoilsport. *cough*"

We finally reached to Missing and as soon as we walked in all you could hear was.

"HOPE AND ALLY ARE HERE!"

I love these kids, they make me so happy and they love it here. I turned on the TV in the main hall, and shooed them playfully.

"You want to knock me over. Go play." I said.

"Aunty Ally!" a little girl of two ran up to me.

"Hey Azure." I said

"Where Mommy?"

"Hope! Azure asking about you!"

"Oh. Mommy in the kitchen, okay. Can I stay with you?"

"Sure Princess"

Azure is Hope's Goddaughter and she was orphaned at 4 months so Hope and I look after her now.

"Hope the interview!" I screamed once I saw the 'Entertain Me Tonight' logo appear.

Hope appeared and we both sat down to watch the show.

"Austin Moon Wants to Return to His Roots. Teen celebrity Austin Moon has decided to return to his Miami roots and enrol into Marina High School. The reason for this particular high school being that he received an anonymous fan letter signed "–A Marino High Student" with a song enclosed inside. Austin Moon has decided to find this songwriter and personally thank them. To do this he is holding a song writing contest. Today he announced on Tweeter that he is going to visit the local small charities to get a feel for the place and he will move house to be on Maple Street. This is Dana Wells and that's today's top story."

"He got it! OMG He got it!" I was dancing around the room and spinning Azure in my arms.

"ALLY! he is going to be living on our street. Why, what did we do wrong?" Hope groaned.

"You win some you lose some." I said shrugging while placing a very excitable niece unto the floor.

I can't believe it this will be perfect, except I can't go through with that competition, I am way to shy for that kind of thing I mean look at me I trip over my own feet… a lot. I brought out of my reverie by the entrance bell. Four people walked in and the door was soon crammed with paparazzi.

"Hello. How may I-" Hope started

"Can I speak to the manager" the ginger haired one said.

"Your speaking to both her and the assistant manager." Hope said gesturing to both her and me.

"Really!?" One of the blondes said.

"Are you implying something?" I asked.

"You two are barely 18" the second blonde said.

"Either say who you are or I will have to ask you to leave?" Hope stated.

The whole place went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Do you know who we are?" the girl said.

"Do you know me?" Hope said because she did have the most popular radio show at the weekend.

"I am Trish de la Rosa, this is Dez Worthy, Callum de Vancouver and this is-"

***CRASH***

Azure ran straight into the unnamed blonde. I visibly winced.

"WHOSE CHILD IS THIS! WHAT KIND OF PARENT OR CARER LET'S LITTLE BRATS RUN FREE LIKE THIS" He screamed.

Oh No He Didn't. I had to hold Hope back she looked ready to rip that Blonde's face off.

"Cool it Hope." I whispered through gritted teeth.

Hope huffed and finally said "What can we help you with?" you could so tell it was forced niceness.

"Well. I'm Austin Moon." The unnamed blonde said, "And I saw your small charity while we were down towards Maple Street. So could we take a tour?"

Oh. My. God. This is Austin Moon; he just offended my niece, jerk. I told you all superstars are jerks, I'd never turn out like that.

"You know can you sing or play?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." I said shyly. "How did you know?"

"I didn't but you know I do have room for another client." She said.

"Well-" I was suddenly dragged half-way across the room by Hope.

"What are you thinking!?" she whisper yelled **[is that even a thing?]**

"don't worry. I know what I'm getting into."

"Fame changes people, Ally. Please just think-"

"Why can't you just be happy for once? Just because nothing in your life goes to plan." I said.

"Okay. I stand by you, although I don't agree with your last statement, 11 years of friendship do not mean nothing just because you just got scouted." She smiled.

"Sorry Hope but don't worry. I know what I'm getting into." I repeated.

Boy I didn't know how bad that statement would backfire.

**There we go guys. Review and tell me what ya think. Good or bad (although constructive criticism is appreciated). **


	2. Chapter 2:What happened in chemistry?

**Hey everyone and here is the second chapter, well let's have a quick recap and then go ahead with the story. Also the song used is 'Princess Charming' by Megan and Liz, so check it out, I love this song **

**Recap…**

"**Fame changes people, Ally. Please just think-"**

"**Why can't you just be happy for once? Just because nothing in your life goes to plan." I said.**

"**Okay. I stand by you; although I don't agree with your last statement, 11 years of friendship do not mean nothing just because you just got scouted." She smiled.**

"**Sorry Hope but don't worry. I know what I'm getting into." I repeated.**

**Boy I didn't know how bad that statement would backfire.**

Chapter 2: Hey, come sit with us.

I gave Austin, Trish &amp; Callum a tour, while Dez filmed the surroundings which earned some strange looks from both Hope but also the children.

"Here at Missing we have an age range of 13- 16 and we help children from all different problems from bereavement to abuse, child neglect to depression and self-harm, although we don't get many self-harm people." I said smiling at the children we passed.

"Wait, it that a grand piano!" Austin suddenly exclaimed as we passed the hall.

"Yeah-" I started.

"Ally you have to show us what you can do." Trish said dragging me over to the white piano.

"I have stage fright, I can't really perform you see. I get nervous and then I start to ramble and hey you ever noticed that there is a paint stain on the corner of that wall over there. I mean I certainly didn't but then again it isn't that-"

"ALLY!" Austin and Trish shouted in unison.

"What?" I said timidly.

"Ally, it's just us I'm sure you are amazing and only play if you feel comfortable." Austin said smiling.

Needless to say I blushed, I mean that was so nice of him to say. I turned around to see Hope standing in the doorway and I started to make a few frantic hand gestures at her.

"Go on Ally, You'll be great." Austin prompted.

What to sing, what on earth do I sing? I glanced at Hope and thankfully she had seen my confusion.

"Play Princess Charming." She mouthed silently and finished with thumbs up as she quickly turned and ushered the crowding children out of the main hall.

I took a deep breath and glared as I saw Hope not so discreetly take out her phone to record the performance. She smiled sheepishly and popped the phone on the stand so I think she could dance around, but to my surprise she put her guitar strap over her neck and stood next to me.

"It's recording so start when you're ready." She whispered to me, as the children trickled in to watch.

_You woke up, head aches_

_Car won't start and you're already late,_

_So you drove fast, too fast_

_Yeah, that was a cop you passed_

_Teacher pulled a pop quiz, that's right_

_Probably shoulda don't ya wish you_

_Studied last night_

_So head out lunch time_

_Never mind your cards declined_

_When life gets this rough_

_Don't need to be so tough_

_This time_

_This time_

_Everything_

_Everything will be alright_

_When the clock strikes midnight_

_I'm gonna be your hero_

_Oh, oh, oh puttin' on my best dress_

_Oh, oh, oh so baby don't stress_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_I'll be your Princess Charming_

_You had a bad day, today_

_Lost homecoming game_

_You're the one to blame_

_Called your best friend_

_But he bailed_

_Straight to voicemail_

_When life gets this rough_

_Don't need to be so tough_

_This time_

_This time_

_Everything_

_Everything will be alright_

_When the clock strikes midnight_

_I'm gonna be your hero_

_Oh, oh, oh puttin' on my best dress_

_Oh, oh, oh so baby don't stress_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_I'll be your Princess Charming_

_I know it's not the way  
The story usually goes  
I'm gonna sweep you off your feet  
Make your heart skip a beat  
If you've read the fairy-tale  
Where the boy saves the girl  
Just stop  
Cuz it's not the way it has to be_

_This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero_

_This time_

_This time_

_Everything_

_Everything will be alright_

_When the clock strikes midnight_

_I'm gonna be your hero_

_Oh, oh, oh puttin' on my best dress_

_Oh, oh, oh so baby don't stress_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_I'll be your Princess Charming_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_I'll be your Princess Charming___

_This time_

_This time_

_Everything_

_Everything will be alright_

_When the clock strikes midnight_

_I'm gonna be your hero_

_Oh, oh, oh puttin' on my best dress_

_Oh, oh, oh so baby don't stress_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_I'll be your Princess Charming_

Throughout the song Hope was swaying with the music, and Austin and the others seemed so impressed. Then all of them broke into rapturous applause, I blushed a very unattractive shade of red and laughed nervously.

"Ally that was amazing!" Trish said "How would you like to be my new client?"

I glanced at Hope but she was too busy talking to some boys our age that had gotten into a fight. I could tell as she crossed her arms, tilted her side to the left and pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Ummm… Can I give you the answer tomorrow?" I said.

"Okay Ally… By the way you go to Marino right?" Trish asked. I nodded. "Okay we'll see you there then." She said smiling.

"Umm… Ally? Who wrote that song? It's just that, you know I'm looking for that songwriter and I just want to thank her." Austin said.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy to just thank a person for a hit song." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"You see, oh you wouldn't understand." He said flinging his hands in the air in frustration.

"Try me." I said quietly.

"That person, I just feel like we understand each other, I mean did you hear the lyrics that person sounds like they are just waiting for a big break and show everyone what their made of. I want to meet them so I can help them, you know like granting a wish." Austin said walking away. "I'll see tomorrow Ally."

I just stood there dumbfounded, how on earth was he able to sum up how I felt and all he had to go on was a song.

"Ally, how 'bout we you come with us to see the house." Trish said.

"Sure." I said

"Great, let's go." She said dragging me to the limo they had parked outside.

I quickly glanced behind me to see Hope look around worried before running out of the room to get her phone. I felt a little guilty, but she'll understand, I'm just broadening my circle of friends. Trish jumped in the car and the others piled in. I sat in the back with them all and felt a little out of place.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Maple Street." Trish said. Just then I heard my phone vibrate in my bag.

I pulled it out to see a text from Hope.

**Hope/**Ally

**You won't believe it Azure fell over a cut her knee pretty bad; there was a lot of blood, heading home. And I took a shortcut, I'm already there. I was gonna tell you I was leaving but I couldn't find you.**

Okay I'll see you tomorrow.

We all clambered out of the car and just my luck his house is opposite to Hope's house and she saw the car pull up. I subtly hid in the car while Hope walked over.

"Hi, I'm-, "Hope stopped when she saw Callum.

"You live here too?" Callum said hooking his thumbs into the belt-loops on his jeans, a clear sign he was nervous.

"Yep, I live across the road. Anything you want to know about our street just ask me okay." Hope smiled, seemingly unfazed.

"So I'll see you around then." Callum said sounding a little hopeful?

Hope smiled then frowned when she saw me. I tried a small smile and she beamed back at me pulled out her phone texted someone then walked back inside her house.

**Get inside now. Girl talk.**

"I'm sorry I have to go." I said

"Bye Ally." They all chorused back at me.

I ran inside Hope's house high-fived the twins (Ethan and May) and ran up the grand staircase to Hope's upstairs lounge. It sounds posh but it's just a large corridor so Hope's family put sofa's there.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"That exchange between you and Austin." She smirked as I blushed.

"Well what was going on between you and Callum, Hope?" I threw back at her.

"You first." She compromised.

"Okay, Hope he seems to understand me and he hasn't even met me." I sighed.

"Someone's star-struck." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I love that movie!" I laughed throwing a pillow at her.

"But I'm serious. It sounds like he really trusts you as he has known you less than 12 hours and he told you that. You could be soul mates." Hope said happily.

"Okay, but what was up with you and Callum? He was visibly nervous around you." I stated.

"I honestly don't know." She said bringing her knees up to her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Austin ain't a player Callum is how do I know he isn't just playing with my feelings."

"Take a leap of faith. I learned that from a very good friend of mine." I smiled at her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HOPE!" A voice yelled.

Hope visibly flinched, she got up slowly and walked me to the door.

"Hope, be nice. I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"See you at your house at 8:15 okay?" she smiled slightly. She closed the door and I headed back to my house which was just next door.

"Hey Dad." I walked and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey darling. How's Hope, her dad worried about her." My dad said.

"Still adjusting, I guess. She's not used to being in the same place for more than six months." I said sadly.

"Don't worry… so how 'bout you girls' love lives. Anything you want to say?" My dad looked at me

I blushed as red as a tomato "N-n-n-o g-g-got to go" I stuttered before running to my room.

My dad laughed "Ally, I'll find out from Hope anyway so there is no use hiding it."

_The Next day_

"ALLY! YOU OVERSLEPT AGAIN!" Hope yelled as she hovered above me.

I bolted upright, slamming my forehead into Hope's chin.

"Ouch! Did you really have to shout?" I asked sheepishly.

"Come on. I laid you out an outfit so let's get going." Hope said clapping her hands and heading down the stairs.

I had a quick shower put on my makeup and then shimmied into the outfit Hope had laid out for me. It was a sleeveless white flowered 1950s style dress that ended one inch above the knee; she had also laid out for me a half-length denim jacket and white kitten heels. I curled my hair, since it was naturally straight and placed a white flower hairpiece into my hair and bounded down the stairs.

"I knew this would look great on you." Hope smiled.

"Ummm… Hope I don't own anything I'm wearing right now apart from the shoes"

Hope scratched the back of her head and mumbled "I made them last night; I thought it was your style."

I squealed and threw my arms around her and dashed as fast as could out of the door and to Hope's car. She threw me a strange look and slid into the driver's seat.

"Why was that so exciting Ally?" She asked.

"Did you make what you're wearing?" I asked excitedly.

Hope was wearing a teal lace summer dress paired with mint flats with a bow, with a half-length brown leather jacket and a teal bow in her hair.

"Yeah…" she said, with an eyebrow raised as we pulled up into the school and she grabbed her backpack.

We headed in and walked up to our lockers, and talked with Cassidy, a good friend of ours. Then came the screams, what seemed like a thousand girls ran past us. Cassidy muttered something under her breath which sounded like "stupid pop star" and slammed her locker shut. Hope started laughing and soon it was infectious and all three of us were clutching our sides and laughing uncontrollably. Austin and the others walked up to and stared at us for a while.

"Ummm… Hope, Ally are you ok?" Callum and Austin asked concerned.

Instead of doing the normal thing and answering them Hope and I looked up at them then a Cassidy and then proceeded to break into a second peal of laughter. The boys stood there and waited while we calmed ourselves, well I did. Hope continued to stifle giggles.

"Yeah, we're fine how are you?" Hope spluttered out.

"Fine." Austin said slowly "Anyway Ally did you make your decision yet?"

"No…" I said throwing a fleeting glance at Cassidy and Hope.

Austin nodded then he and Callum walked off, I blew a sigh of relief then turned back to my friends who stood there expectantly. Cassidy glared at me and gave me a look that "We'll talk later" and then she stalked off angrily. Hope pursed her lips then gave me a sad glance and a slight shrug before walking off in the direction of her lesson since we had different first lessons. She turned around at the end of the hallway and waved and mouthed that she would see me at lunch. I took a deep breath and dragged my feet to my own personal nightmare, chemistry.

"So…" I started as Cassidy got the experiment ready. I was now seriously regretting choosing her as a lab partner.

"Oh, give it up Ally. What decision haven't you made yet?" Cassidy said coldly as she glared at me.

"It's not really any of your business." I muttered.

"Not my business, really Ally does the fact that we're BEST FRIENDS make it any of my business." Cassidy said raising her voice.

"Cassidy! This is blackmail, it's my life!" I shouted back, at this point everyone in the room including Austin and the others were staring at us.

"Oh, sure fine Ally but why can't you tell us!" Cassidy screamed.

"Because I got offered a record deal! And you would obviously would tell me what to do! Exactly like you and Hope always do!" I screamed, as soon as the last sentence flew out my mouth I regretted it.

Cassidy grew quiet, in fact she was deathly silent, her eyes softened and she took a deep breath.

"Fine, have it your way Allyson" She said.

Cassidy _never_ says my full name, so I chewed my hair and we finished the experiment with an uncomfortable silence.

The lesson was finally over and I slowly packed up my things, Cassidy hadn't said a word to me since the argument, it's like I became invisible to her.

"So Cass will you wait-" I said, however I turned around and Cassidy wasn't there.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked off to Literature, one of my favourite subjects after Music of course. The hallways seemed infinitely longer as I didn't have Cassidy to talk with and I kept getting weird looks in the corridors. Could news of our argument have spread that quickly? Realisation then dawned upon me. HOPE! She has to hear my side of the story first before she hears the gossip, I quickly picked up my speed and flew down the corridors to Literature. It turns out it was all in vain, as I stumbled into the classroom, Kira, the meanest girl in school was talking to Hope.

"So, Hope did you hear what happened in Chemistry today?" Kira said smiling.

"No, I didn't- I mean I wasn't there- what happened?" Hope asked creasing her forehead.

"Well why don't you have a look?" Kira said handing Hope her phone, I had literally seconds so I did the first thing I could think of.

I screamed.

Hope looked up, stared at me, smiled and then looked back at Kira. Not the result I was looking for, I have to say. I walked up to Hope as quickly as I could without tripping, a personal achievement I must say.

"Hope, I have a perfectly good explanation for this." I started.

Hope nodded in a way to say that she understood, and then Kira threw a smirk at me and played the video of the argument to Hope. I watched as Hope's face fell and she grew pale, her face crumpled and I felt so bad inside. After she finished watching the video, she stood gathered her books and looked at me. The look in her eyes was one of pure hurt; she walked to the other side of the classroom and sat at an empty desk at the back.

"Ally, come over here!" Trish called out to me.

Hope stared at Trish and then me; she shook her head and placed her head on the desk. I bit my lip, two sides of me warring against each other, one side told me to go and explain things to Hope, the other told me she needs her space and I need mine. I slowly walked over to Trish and sat down soon a note landed on my desk.

**Austin/**_Ally_

**What happened there?**

_You were in science, you know._

**She looks pretty upset… **

_She needs space, I talk to her later._

**Are you ok?**

I have to admit I was pretty touched that he cared about my feelings, but then my head reminded me that my best friend was upset.

_I'm okay but Hope isn't and it's all my fault._

**Don't beat yourself up about it, if she needs her space then give her the space.**

_You're right. __ Thanks Austin._

**You're welcome.**

The lesson ended pretty quickly after that and as I got up to leave I noticed Cassidy standing in the doorway.

"Listen Cass-" I started however she held up her hand and indicated for me to not bother.

"How's Hope?" she asked Austin who was next to me, it was like I didn't exist anymore. I won't lie it hurt, a lot.

Austin jerked his head in the direction of the broken-looking girl gathering her stuff from the back of the class. After Cass went to see her, I went to lunch, I needed to think and hopefully Hope will still sit with me.

"Ally, do you want to sit with us?" Austin asked and I gratefully nodded. Our usual table consisted of Hope, Cass and myself and since I upset them both I don't think that I could handle the tension.

Trish, Dez and Callum greeted me as I sat down and then they resumed their lunches, Austin and I continued to have a conversation until a meek voice interrupted us.

"Ummm… Ally?" Hope said, she looked as if she was trying hard not to cry.

I couldn't believe it! She was talking to me!

"Yes." I replied happily.

"Well, Cass told me not to tell you but I figured you would want to know." Hope dropped the envelope on the table in front of me. I read it aloud.

"Dear Miss Belle,

We have looked over your designs and you clearly have an eye for design. We would love for you to present a little fashion show to show off your designs. If we like the designs we will consider offering you a place at 'Parsons, New School for Design' in New York.

Yours Sincerely,

Melody Clarkes

No way Hope I'm so proud of you!" I jumped up out of my seat, this school was Hope's dream.

"So, I have to organise it with both the school and Miss Clarkes to have a fashion show. However I need models, Cass already agreed and I would love if you could it." She asked slightly smiling.

"I would love to." I said truthfully.

"So, make sure you are at mine tonight for babysitting duty." She said walking away.

"Hey Ally, want to come with us to the cinema tonight?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

Now don't get me wrong, Hope is still my best friend but going to the cinema is way more exciting than babysitting the twins. Yes, we babysit the twins one Saturday a month, and yes it is kind of a tradition now.

But come on, she wouldn't mind that I missed one Saturday. Wouldn't she?


	3. Chapter 3: The start of a war

**Hello Again! I was absolutely shocked that this story has 200 approx. views, I was literally so shocked I had a mini-spaz in front my computer.**

**So here is chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Time Skip to Monday**

The movie was great, I can't remember the last time I went to see a movie… Oh wait, it's because when I work at the music store my dad pays me in chicken fingers. I felt bad for ditching Hope, but we still didn't have enough to see 'The Maze Runner' together. The movie was great, but I'm a book nerd, the book was totally better! I slowly dragged myself out of bed, yawned and checked my phone. Oh Gosh! Hope called me 5 times last night. I slowly and hesitantly placed the phone to my ear and called Hope.

"Hello, Hope. How can I help?" Hope said.

"Hope you have to remember to check the caller ID" I said.

"ALLY! DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT ON ME. WHERE WERE YOU?!" Hope yelled.

I winced. "Ummm… I went to see 'The Maze Runner' with Austin and the gang." I slowly said.

"Wait. We planned to go together when we had the money." Hope said sadly.

"Well, Austin paid for me." I said.

"If you didn't want to come you could have told me." Hope said.

"Hope I-" I got interrupted as hope cut the phone.

I had a shower and then went to my closet, then I realised that without Hope I am kind of lost on the fashion side of things. I deliberated for 20 minutes then gave up and put on a pair of black leggings and white tank top and blue zip-up hoodie, I paired them with blue flats. After a touch of make-up I went out. Everyone must have already gone to school, however in the distance I saw Hope walking as well. Her car must of broke down, I ran up to catch her. She was wearing a knee length sleeveless spotted summer dress with her signature navy flats and black half-length leather jacket.

"HOPE!" I yelled slightly out of breath.

She stopped turned around to see who it was, then I saw Cass was with her. Cass pulled on Hope's arm and then stalked off further down the road. Hope waited for a few moments, looked back and Cass then at me then she turned, waited for me to catch up with her and continued walking.

"You know, I don't understand why she's so upset..?" I said looking down the road at the passing cars. I was so distracted that I almost didn't notice that Hope stopped walking.

"Did you mean it?" she said it so quietly that I thought it was just the wind.

"Hope I-" I stopped I didn't actually know what to tell her. My mouth was completely dry, she was my best friend, and I was about to ruin our friendship by being irrational.

"It's okay Ally, I understand." Hope was looking directly at me however her eyes were broken and distant.

I couldn't cope, this was tearing me apart, ever since Cass and I had that argument it had affected Hope and I.

"Hope, when did Cass become the thing that tears us apart." I asked her.

She turned away and started to walk down the street.

_Great Ally you ruined everything. You are destined to ruin people's lives aren't you?_

Then came a sound I really didn't expect, Hope started to laugh. She laughed and turned to me with her award-winning, mega-watt smile. She grabbed my arm and we ran down the street together running and laughing like idiots, just being us, something that felt like a breath of fresh air after what had just happened. We then stopped on the green square in the centre of town and lay down as the sun bathed the green.

"How long we got?" she said.

"About an hour before we have to run." I said propping myself on my elbows.

"Memory you haven't told me. Go." Hope said.

"Okay but I bet you've heard it before…"

_Three years ago_

_Ally walked slowly into the room for the casting of the new show 'Dallas and Daphne'. Daphne the character Ally was going for was very similar to Ally's normal character so she shook her hands nervously and introduced herself._

"_Hi, I'm Ally and I would like to try out for the part of Daphne." She said._

_The directors told her to stand on the opposite side of the room as to rehearse the first scene, but Ally clumsily bumped into the potted plant next to her. That plant hit the stand, then the lights one by one until the heavy camera stand hit the table and it flipped over._

"_Ummm… you're free to leave now Miss Ally." The director said._

_It was safe to say that Ally did not get the part for that show._

"I remember that!" Hope laughed.

"So… your turn." I said to Hope.

She smiled sadly and looked at the clouds.

"I never told you what I said to the jury at the trial did I?" she asked.

"I don't think you did." I said quietly, Hope doesn't usually talk about the trial as she just gets too emotional.

_Eight years ago_

"_So, this is unconventional but Hope, sweetie do you want to say anything to the jury?" the lawyer looked at Hope and bit his lip uncertain._

_He had never had a case as heart-breaking as this, a little girl abused and stabbed by her aunt who was a heavy drinker, he wanted to cry himself but he couldn't not on the little girl. He had a little girl himself at home who knew Hope well; they went to school together, her name was Cassidy._

"_Objection your honour! What on earth could this little __girl__ have to say to the jury?" the defence lawyer sneered at the lawyer._

"_Over ruled. Hope, do you want to say something?" The old judge said._

"_Ummm…" Hope took a deep breath, her side still hurt from the attack but she continued. "I understand you have to vote, whether my aunt is guilty or not. The only thing I ask is for you not to vote on if she is a horrible person, because she's not, she is amazing and the best aunt I could wish for."_

_The whole court room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop._

_Hope continued nonetheless "On the days when she was sober, we would have fun days out and it truly felt like we were a family. But those days and scarce and most days I felt like I was stepping on glass. It's not her fault this happened, my uncle died overseas in the same army my older brother wants someday to be a part of, when no-one cared about her or her problems she turned to alco- alcoh- drink. The reason she ended up drinking was because nobody was there to help her, just like there was no-one to help me. I and she are the same, alone and we both needed something to hold onto, I picked a fake ideal of a family and she picked drinking. No-one should be judged on the fact they were left alone by those around them. Aunty Mabel, I love you, but please we both know that you and I weren't meant to be a family, let me go. Please, I can't live like this, so I ask the jury to vote on letting me have another chance at my perfect family, a family where I can wake up and find breakfast on the table and warm hugs from my new family. Please, I need that." Hope finished her speech with tears streaming down her face, and she was joined by the entire courtroom as there was not a dry eye left in the room._

"You didn't have to tell me that you know." I said.

"Well we haven't done this in a while, you know just sitting and being us without someone interrupted-"Hope started.

"Ally, are you okay do you want a lift?" Austin peered over me and asked.

"Yeah sure." I said brushing myself off and following him.

Hope looked at me for a minute before getting up herself slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking down the lane.

I watched her walk away and was about to run after her when Austin tugged at my hand and pulled me slowly in the direction of his car.

*Time Skip*

We got to school and the gang walked me to my locker, when we noticed a commotion in the hallway. I ran there to see a poster go up in the hallway and I heard cheering from all the students.

"Hope! That's amazing!" Someone yelled.

I saw Hope blush slightly at the comment and glanced towards Callum who clenched his fists slightly at the fact she was blushing.

"HOPE!" I yelled and pushed through the crowd.

"Hey Ally-" Hope started before Cassidy, Kira and Brooke interrupted her.

"Well look who it is, Little Miss Attention Seeker." Kira said.

I rolled my eyes "What do you mean Kira?" I stated.

"Well, you made no effort to talk to Hope all weekend to apologise. But as soon as she gets some attention you jump right back to her side." Cassidy said.

"Wait Cass you're with them now" I spat.

"Better friends than you were." She retaliated.

"Cass, please don't start a fight." Hope said standing between the two groups.

"No. Cassidy you took this way out of proportion, I didn't do that to be honest I couldn't care less what you think of me as you know nothing about me at all. I don't care about you as far as I'm concerned we aren't even friends anymore." I said to her face.

"This is ridiculous. You used to be great friends what on earth happened?" Hope asked.

"Ask her!" we both yelled pointing at each other.

I glared at her before turning around and walking in the other direction but not before adding.

"Hey Cass you want war, you got it but I do wonder what people would say if they heard want you did last year November 16th." I smirked.

Cassidy's eyes grew wide and she shook her head before walking towards her locker followed by Kira and Brooke.

Hope jogged up to me and just stared at me for a minute.

"Who are you?" she said.

What does she mean who am I I didn't change much did I?

**So sorry for the long wait and short update… I have been mega busy lately. I am only updating right now since I am home since I was sick.**

**So just a couple Shout outs:**

**Lilyana: thank you so much for liking the story. Here is the next update. Hope you like it :)**

**Stargazer-Dreamcatcher01: I am so glad you love the story I love yours too! Thank you for supporting me. I don't think my writing would have been still going without you helping me and constantly telling me to update instead of watching 'vlog style adaptations of classic novels' :)**

**XxSkittlesxX: thank you for the wonderful compliment. I am so sorry you ever had to go through this; I did too at one point as well so I understand. The part where Ally and Hope are talking actually happened to me and her new friends came and told her to go with them so she just got up and left me in the school field standing by myself. I hope you are okay now, and have some amazing friends because it gets better. When I started high school I met some amazing people who I couldn't live without. So I hope you are better now. About the friend stealers idea, I know that's how I'm portraying them because that is how the other person would feel, but the main idea is that Ally is changing and Austin, trish and Dez are just caught in the crossfire if that at all makes sense. :)**

**Please review if you get the time, as I love hearing from people, whether you hate it and have ideas to make it better or you like it and have ideas to make it better.**

**See you soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4: It always starts small

**I am not going to bother making up a dumb and false excuse to my absence. I was lazy, I procrastinated, I had exams. Now for a quick heads up… I still have exams and so does my big brother so I can't update at all 'til like late Jul but I will see if I can squeeze in some fanfic writing. **

**You see here is the run-down of my exams and what's going on in my life.**

**End of April- iGCSE ICT Exams (Practical)**

**End of April 'til start of May- Geography Residential**

**Start of May 'til probably end of time- Geography controlled Assessment.**

**Now 'til end of year- Food Tech Controlled Assessment**

**13****th**** of June- I head to the 'BBC Good Food' show**

**July- Work Experience**

**Littered throughout year- English controlled Assessments**

**So there you have it… also this chapter will be sooooo short compared to the others but I didn't have time. So yeah, yeah you can hate me and all that but I try I really do. I also have to sort everyone's problems because I am apparently "the friend who listens and gets stuff done".**

**BTW: does anyone watch Gravity Falls? I LOVE that show, Mabel is my soul sister and dipper is too adorable to describe.**

**Chapter 4: It always starts small…**

Things had significantly calmed down since the Cassidy incidence, however they continued to glare at me and bump me in the corridors. The worst thing was they starting picking on Hope, Hope doesn't like fights so she just took it and pretended like nothing was wrong, however Hope reads like a book so it was painstakingly obvious and honestly hard to watch. They didn't mess with me much since I was always with Austin, Trish and Dez. Callum and Hope had start hanging out more on their own, mental note to tease her about that later.

"Ally?" Trish said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said.

"You were miles away. Again. Weren't you listening we are planning a horror movie night tonight, you in?" Austin said to me.

"Sorry. I don't like horror movies." I stated, shaking my head, moving my hands in a way to convey my words.

"What do you mean you don't like horror films?" Dez asked, eyebrow raised. "Are you scared?"

"Alls it's fine if you are I'll- I mean we'll protect you." Austin said, blushing at his slipup and scratching the back of his neck.

"No. I just find horror films boring to be honest." I said with a slight blush at Austin.

"So, you'll come?" Trish pleaded. "please come, otherwise I'm the only girl."

I looked at each of them before nodded and agreeing to come along, just then I squinted at a sight behind Trish it was Kira, Brooke and Cassidy surrounding Hope and they seemed to be talking to her and suddenly they walked off but Cassidy remained and further whispered something in Hope's ear. Hope's eyes widened and she seemed to engage in a conversation with Cassidy I snuck closely to hear the remainder of the conversation.

"Cass, come on. What will that even accomplish?" Hope stated exasperatedly

"You really think she still needs you? She has new friends… you're not even needed. She'll do whatever now and you'll be left on the side-lines." Cassidy shrugged.

"Well that's false, it won't happen." Hope smiled and nodded.

"Convincing me or yourself, girl?" Cassidy said while walking off with a smirk.

"No, she's lying… she's doing this on purpose. That's right, she is now with them." Hope muttered under her breath.

I decided this was the best time to enter the conversation.

"Hey. Hope" I greeted her.

"Hey Ally!" Hope beamed.

"Listen come sit with us." I said gesturing for her to follow.

"Ally, you've got a full table," she pointed to the table I came from with only one available seat, my seat, "I got things to do anyway. Don't worry, oh by the way you got plans tonight?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Hope. I made plans with the others. Another time, okay?" I said.

"That's what you said last time." Hope muttered.

"What was that?" I asked not quite catching all that she said.

"Nothing, don't worry, and Ally?" Hope said as I walked off.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You remember what's happening this Saturday night?" she asked me.

"yeah the thing, the important thing…" I said passing it off as nothing.

"I'll be at your place at seven. Wear all black." She said as she walked in the opposite direction.

I quickly racked my brain, where were we going that we needed to wear all black clothing… I'll the gang, they'll know.

"Hey guys? I need some help." I said while I sat down.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"What could be happening this Saturday night that would require the people going to wear all black?" I asked.

"Ummm… wait I've got it!" Trish exclaimed.

"Where?" I said.

"A concert!" Trish explained.

"But we don't have. Oh No…" I said standing once again.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin said.

"What date is this Saturday?"

"May 15th why?"

"It's Hope's Birthday I promised that since 'Fall Out Boy' is playing on her birthday that we would go see them in concert. I haven't bought the tickets. I bet all the good seats are taken." I said.

"Don't worry Ally I bet we can get you front row tickets for the concert." Austin said.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thankyou!" I yelled throwing my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Ally we will all go to that concert together." Austin said returning the hug with his arms around my waist.

I smiled, this is friendship I thought. But wait Hope never did anything like this for you when you needed the help did she? No she didn't… does this mean that Hope wasn't as good of a friend as I thought. I looked in Austin's eyes and said something I knew I would regret later but couldn't care less.

"How about we go, just us, instead of the horror movie night?" I said.

"Are you Ally?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, Hope won't remember anyway…" I said.

_Is that true or are you just convincing yourself that you aren't blowing off your best friend like sister on her birthday _my conscience said in the back of my mind.

Come on I think I know Hope like I know myself. Back to front.

**There we go!**

**Please review with comments**

'**til next time :)**


End file.
